


[PODFIC] Cards on the Table by sheron

by Pywren



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Ben Grimm's Bachelor Party, Captain America (2018), Fantastic Four (2018), Happy Ending, Iron Man (2018), M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pywren/pseuds/Pywren
Summary: Ben Grimm's bachelor party means that Steve and Tony get a chance to be just guys on a night out. It would be a fun evening of revelry and strip poker, if only Steve didn't have to fight his feelings for Tony at every turn. And if something else is charging the atmosphere between them, well, it might be the secret Tony is afraid of.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	[PODFIC] Cards on the Table by sheron

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cards on the Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458307) by [sheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/pseuds/sheron). 



> Thank you to sheron for giving blanket permission to record this story. I've loved it since I first read it and I hope I can do it some justice. (The Pining people! Oh my God, THE PINING!) Please leave some love for the author on the story and enjoy. <3

[here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1ZsC0hHQKgfVrOT2wRMp_eNkT0U1EZEA1) [78 MB, 01:04:57]


End file.
